Behind That Smile
by sapphire99
Summary: All about Shaolee... and his past.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I don't know much about the plot of this anime but I just love Shaolee so much. So here...

I made up Shaolee's past.

I hope you tell me what you think. Perhaps any ideas? Thanks

000000

Shaolee brushed a hand delicately against his long dark hair, staring blankly at the mirror that sat in front of him. He was reflecting... looking at how well he did for his duty for the past few days, when the Apostles were actively attacking practically the whole city. He suddenly felt something on his back, perhaps his wounds began to bleed again. But those didn't matter.

"I'm doing what is right..." he murmured to himself as he continued to brush his soft hair. Another twitch followed by extreme pain made him fall on his back. He winced, but satisfaction overpowered it as he felt himself grin.

000000

"You finally wake up!" Jenos Hazard sighed. Lin Shaolee opened his eyes and came to realize he was in a hospital. Jenos lazily sat on a chair beside his bed, munching on the fruit basket which was supposedly given to Shaolee.

"I've been in here... for how long?" Shaolee asked as he struggled to sit up on his bed but his wounds made it almost impossible so Jenos gave him a hand.

"Three days." Jenos gleefully raised two fingers.

"What? What about my mission?" the young man replied.

"It's already been taken care of," Jenos' smile faded to almost an emotionless block. "We knew the mission's too much for you. I've already told Sephi-nee even before she sent you to that mission... but she said she wanted know how you would face the mission despite... what happened to you in the past." Jenos noticed the tears that formed on the usually jolly young man's eyes. But it was not only because of loneliness... it was like anger, fear, and despair mixed up and it made him feel somewhat worried. "What happened to you, Shaolee?"

Only the head of the Chronos knew... only Sephiria Arks knew of his past. He himself wanted to erase the records - his records. Those didn't matter, but the head insisted that it might be useful one day. But when would that day be? The day that Chronos would dispose him? Or was it to help him to overcome whatever hardship he had in those painful memories?

Shaolee wiped his tears away and smiled just like he used to. Jenos raised an eyebrow as he answered his question with the most innocent smile he had on his face, "Jenos, you shouldn't bother yourself. Nothing happened to me and so... there's definitely no need for that gloomy face." Jenos narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a bit familiar with this kind of scene, Lin." Jenos was proud of himself, thinking that he had finally uncovered the mystery within. "I'm sure your past was not a very good one, neh?"

Shaolee laughed a little. "Really, you shouldn't bother."

"Oh, come on," Jenos pouted. "Is it about your family?"

The thought made Shaolee's insides crumble. He struggled to cover his mouth as a mass of what his stomach contained rushed up his throat.

"O-oy!" Jenos attended to Number Ten and gave him a bucket. "Are you alright?!" He shook the younger man who collapsed in his arms after his throw up. "Shaolee, are you alright?!" He shouted once again but there was no response.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I'm sorry if I have mistakes in their names. Well, I just base them on the wikipedia site since I had a hard time taking note of all of their names.

"He once belonged to a prominent family in China." Emilio Lowe said as he took a sip from his coffee. Jenos, who was so eager to know about Shaolee, managed to convince him to talk. At first he tried to talk to Sephiria but she constantly said 'no'. Luckily Emilio was there and as soon as the head left them, he offered Jenos the information. (Jenos didn't know how in the depths of hell Emilio knew about Shaolee's past but as long as the information may lead him to breaking the mystery, he agreed). And so, he treated him to a first class cafe.

"What?!" Jenos got almost everyone in the cafe looking at them and Emilio was the least pleased about it.

"Please keep your voice down, Jenos. This is a public place," he kept his cool. "Do you want me to continue or not?" Jenos looked around and gestured apologies to the crowd and turned to face Number Three once again. "So, as I was saying, Lin Shaolee was a part of a prominent family in China. His mother died before he turned one. His stepmother was a very fine and elegant lady but she neglected Lin because his father would leave all of his wealth to him, not to his stepmother.

"Anyway, his father was a very kind man. But unfortunately, before Lin turned eight, his father died as well."

"Oh my, that's so unfortunate of him. Poor Shaolee..." Jenos said frantically.

Emilio pushed his glasses over his nose before he continued, "And there's something we don't know about him. The organization, I mean, only Sephiria Arks knows one valuable information about Lin Shaolee and I happen to know it too."

"WHAT?" Jenos pouted. "How come you know all about this while I don't, Emi?"

Emilio grinned, "I became a part of the mission to recruit Mr. Lin Shaolee, Jenos. I once headed a special branch of Chronos that aims to look for reserves for the Chronos Numbers and train them as well."

Number Seven almost fell from his seat. All he thought he'd know about was Lin's past but right now he was having a knowledge overflow.

"Shaolee was discovered to have a lot of supernatural talents that could be utilized by Chronos." Number Three had already finished his coffee and motioned to the waitress for another cup.

"But, is that all? He lost his parents and he became like that?"

"No." Emilio grunted, taking another cup of coffee. "But that's all I can say. I can't tell you further. If you want to know the rest you should talk directly to Lin Shaolee."

"Hey, Emi, come on. See, I took you on this date and you'd leave me hanging in here?" Jenos' voice was loud enough to once again attract a couple of eyes into their table. Emilio on the other hand blushed, cleared his throat and pushed his glasses over his nose so as to conceal the redness of his face. "Emi, come on."

"Jenos, I have important business with Sephiria today, I almost forgot. And please stop calling me Emi." Emilio took the cup of coffee and drank its remaining contents and stood. "I'll see you in the quarters." He said before he left for the door, a couple of people eyeing him and others whispering. Jenos didn't care at all. 


End file.
